


Of Flowers and Kisses

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Language of Flowers, M/M, SasuIta - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Itachi returns home from work to a surprise for Valentine's Day. Smutty SasuIta Valentine's Day Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Wine, math homework and smutty SasuIta are a lovely mix on this Valentine’s Day. Have a good one, my friends ;)

 

There was a nip in the air. Whispers of winter and promises of spring. The cool air nipped at noses and had people bundling up for the cool weather. One lone figure walked down the quiet street, a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and ears. His glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. Itachi Uchiha enjoyed the cold. He enjoyed the quiet that came with it and the moment to gather his thoughts.  His shift at the hospital had just ended and he was returning home just as the sun was cresting over the hillside. He allowed himself a moment to bask in the beauty of it. The orange and pink hues that illuminated the valley as if setting the world aflame. He approached his little home, nestled beyond the bustle of the city. It was a quaint tiny thing but Itachi adored it. He made his way up the path, fingers searching for keys, when his eyes spotted them. He stopped walking and cocked his head at the sight. 

 

There were flowers on the doorstep. Little blue Forget-me-nots that were sprinkled with care and contrasted somehow lovingly with the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. Itachi knelt down and gathered the tiny flowers up in his palms, his lips slowly curling into a smile. He cradled them in his palm as he used his free hand to open the door. His smile grew as he noticed a trail of these tiny flowers leading from the front door.

 

Quickly, he took off his boots and scarf, setting them aside as he followed the trail of flowers. Forget-me-nots soon gave way for a single stem of Lily-of-the-Valley. Primroses and Daisy’s made a trail through the kitchen and towards the stairs. Itachi’s heart raced as he carefully stepped over each flower and carefully picked them up. His brain racked to recall the language of these flowers and his cheeks were tinged pink, not from the cold but from the pleasure of this little adventure.

 

He spotted the gift he had left for his lover the morning before his shift had begun, unopened and still sitting on the table. Itachi passed by, lifting up the flowers with care, mindful of where they lay. He moved up the stairs, fighting down the grin that wanted to spread across his face. The hall was lined with color, none clumped together. 

 

He carefully opened the door to his room, smiling at the yellow tulips and red carnations that lined up to the bed. Itachi’s arms were by this point full of lovely flowers of many colors. On the bed sat a single white rose. Itachi heard the door behind him creak and he turned just as it shut behind a smugly smiling Sasuke.

 

Itachi offered his brother a fond smile as the young man approached, eyeing the flowers in Itachi’s arm with a quirk of his lips. 

 

“You like them?” He asked, voice light but the crease in his brow betraying his nervousness. Itachi approached his brother and leaned forward, pressing hips lips against Sasuke’s, careful not to squish the flowers. 

 

“They’re lovely.” He murmured against Sasuke’s lips. “Thank you.” Sasuke took the flowers from Itachi and set them on the dresser, laying them out gently.

 

“I had to read that flower book that Sakura has. It told me all kinds of things…” He turned back to Itachi and took his arm, pulling him in for another kiss. Itachi wrapped his arms around his sibling and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He murmured, feeling Sasuke’s hands move to his hip. Sasuke murmured it back, pressing light kisses against his brother’s skin. His lips found a path down Itachi’s throat and the elder gladly bared it, fingers curling around Sasuke’s shoulders.

 

“Was this all just to get into my pants?” Itachi asked in amusement and Sasuke chuckled, pushing Itachi back onto the bed.

 

“Merely a side benefit.” He shrugged, already working at his shirt. Itachi shrugged out of his own shirt and pants, tossing them aside as he made quick work of his underwear. 

 

Sasuke was eager it seemed because he moved forward, and pinned Itachi down and kissed him. Itachi smiled into the kiss, his fingers moving to grip Sasuke’s dark locks. 

 

Sasuke placed two fingers in his mouth and lathered them with saliva, never breaking eye contact with Itachi as he moved them between Itachi’s legs and trailing over his balls. Itachi’s breath hitched, tensing as Sasuke circled his entrance with teasing fingers.

 

“Sasuke…” Itachi gasped and the Uchiha smiled.

 

“Yes, Aniki?” He teased, slipping a finger in. Itachi’s head fell back on the mattress, hips jerking. 

 

“Please…” Was all he could manage, already hard and aching. The younger grinned, eyes lighting up as he slipped in a second finger. His lips moved against his brother’s naked shoulder as he languidly fingered the elder, reveling in his gasps and moans. 

 

“You’re so tight, Itachi-nii.” The younger teased. “All those long hours in the hospital, thinking about me…” He moved down swiftly, removing his fingers and lifting Itachi’s hips and  pressing his lips against Itachi’s pucker. 

 

Itachi cried out sharply, fingers swooping down to grip Sasuke’s hair. The elder hummed against his brother’s entrance, lathering it with kisses and licks as the elder bucked against him. He dipped his tongue in, smug at the helpless cries that escaped Itachi.

 

“Sas-Sasuke…god… _oh_!” Itachi gasped, back arching as Sasuke’s tongue penetrated him. He placed a final kiss on Itachi’s pucker, before returning with his fingers. He watched as they disappeared into Itachi. His lips moving to suckle at Itachi’s sac.

 

“You work so _hard_ , Aniki.” He mused. “Let Otouto take care of _you_.”

 

Finally, he slipped his fingers free, even as Itachi’s thighs attempted to clamp around his hand.

 

Sasuke hiked Itachi’s legs up under his arms and bent him so Itachi’s thighs were on either side of his head. His hips jerked forward with precision and Itachi released a low whine as the younger Uchiha filled him up.

 

“Fucking…flexible.” Sasuke grunted, gripping Itachi’s legs and thrusting forward. Itachi gripped Sasuke’s head and pulled him in for a long kiss, clenching around Sasuke’s length.  Sasuke cursed, reaching down and pumping Itachi in time with his thrusts. There were little need for words. Their grunts and moans offering enough to fill the little room. When Itachi came, his back arched and his nails dug into Sasuke’s shoulders as his brother’s name passed over his lips like a prayer.

 

Sasuke tensed and groaned, as his orgasm struck. He pressed his mouth against Itachi’s as he came, body trembling violently. Itachi panted softly, mouth open and so very lovely. Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss against the edge of his lips. Slowly, the elder smiled, arms moving to cradle his brother.

 

“I love you.” He murmured, pressing his lips tenderly against Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke smiled and pressed a light kiss against Itachi’s skin. A Forget-me-not trailed over Itachi’s naked chest and circled over a pink nipple. Itachi watched Sasuke play with his body, a small smile straining his lips. 

 

“You spoil me, Otouto.” He mused and the younger offered him a wolfish grin. The younger kissed him once, nipping his lip with mischief in his eyes. He slowly climbed down Itachi’s cum streaked body and between his thighs, moving them out of his way. Itachi moved so his arms supported his weight so he could watch his brother.

 

“You seem quite fascinated.” He commented idly and Sasuke hummed, fingers trailing over Itachi’s cum covered entrance. 

 

“I’m just considering, Aniki.” He mused and the elder cocked a brow, trying desperately to ignore the pleasure rising again.

 

“Oh? On what?” He asked, smiling at his beloved brother. Sasuke wiped the cum away and looked back up at Itachi, twin dark eyes clashing.

 

“How utterly perfect you look with my cum leaking out of you.” He replied easily and Itachi scoffed, reaching for his brother who allowed the elder to pull him into his arms. He rested his head against the juncture of Itachi’s chest, contently listening to his heart beat.

 

“To be perfectly honest, Otouto…I adore anything you have to offer me.” Itachi murmured, eyelashes kissing pale cheeks and Sasuke hummed, tweaking a nipple.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Indeed. In fact, once this is complete, I do believe you need to open your own present.” Itachi’s words were teasing and Sasuke offered him a quick grin, pressing his lips against Itachi’s once more and sprinkling the Forget-me-nots over his dark tangled hair. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
